Blaster's Origin
by Witch08
Summary: No hope is left until the Allspark gives one last gift before its destruction in the form of a femme sparkling Blaster. Miles is trying to keep a Sparkling Blaster a secret from Sam who would "freak if he knew my new stereo is alive." Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Destruction of the Allspark

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I have been having trouble for **_**months **_**now with writer's block on all my fics and I am now in my second semester of college. I have also been working on two term papers and a lot of school work and a lot of family problems on top of that, especially with my aunt and uncle from my mother's side getting a divorce and my cousin withdrawing from me. But on the bright side I have a new baby cousin from my dad's side and his older sister (my new adorable cousin) just turned two last Feb. I'll be turning my sweet 19 at near the end of this March, so that's another thing for me to look forward to. Not to mention that I am **_**so**_**excited about Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen on its way this summer! Squee! And hopefully that the first season of Transformers G1 is being reproduced once again before then so I can go get me a set, and hopefully the rest will follow. Anywho, here's my new fic and I hope to get some progress made on my other fics in the future. On a side note, I have a new poll up on my profile and a bunny up for adoption inside my profile in a new Adoptive Bunny/ies section that I put up. Feel free to adopt if you want, but please let me know if you do and when you post a fic for it. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Summary: No hope is left until the Allspark gives one last gift before its destruction in the form of a femme sparkling Blaster. Miles is trying to keep a Femme Sparkling Blaster a secret from Sam who would "freak if he knew my new stereo is alive." Soon to be discovered, the femme will be in terrible danger from the Decepticons. Post 2007 Movieverse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**

* * *

**

**Blaster's Origin**

**By Witch08**

**Prologue:** **Destruction of the Allspark**

The Allspark knew that its time was coming to an end just as the human boy Sam Witwicky stood up from under the sheltering body of Optimus Prime, damaged as he was; the Allspark could sense the boy's plan to shove its being into the chassis, or chest if you will, of the evil Decepticon tyrant Megatron in order to save his world and his friends the Autobots. But if the Allspark was going to give its kind any more hope for their future, one last gift of life, it was going to have to make one last attempt to do so…and make it count right before its destruction.

As soon as Sam pushed the Cube into Megatron's chassis, the Allspark sent out one last pulse of energy, the pulse escaping all notice and escaping Mission City, its destination: Tranquility.

The pulse travelled fast, seeking for a home to take shelter in. Soon enough the pulse suddenly shot through the air, went through a window, and struck a red and yellow CD player, leaving an electrical charge on the outside before settling completely.

Not long after the owner of the CD player entered his room, none the wiser as to the event had just taken place and would soon change his life as it had done to his best friend. With the death of Megatron and the destruction of the Allspark, the Allspark gave one last gift, the gift of a newborn femme sparkling that was sent to the care of Miles Lancaster, although he did not yet know, until such a time that the Autobots could come for her.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the prologue. I have so many ideas for so many fics (including the ones I already started) that I'm really trying my best to get them in order without them affecting my studies. I feel, though, that this fic is going to turn out great. Please review and tell me what you think, but please be nice. If anyone does not like it, at least be civil and polite about your review. I will not tolerate harassment of any kind. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lancasters, Meet Blaster

**A/N: I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far. This is just a "backbone" chapter, which sets up the premise for future chapters. I haven't started writing chapter 2 yet, but I hope to soon. So here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lancasters, Meet Blaster**

Miles Lancaster entered his room none the wiser to the events that have just happened in his room. If he had, he might have been more prepared for what was to happen next. As soon as Miles closed the distance between himself and his new stereo, he opened the top of the bright red and yellow CD player and placed a CD in entitled with the band name Linkin Park. Before long, loud music was drifting from the speakers.

The music played for a while before Miles turned it off and turned on the radio instead. He started flipping through the different stations, listening to what was on the airwaves and unknowingly feeding the hidden sparkling what was soon to be her passion into her subconscious processor while she still slept.

It was in the dead of night when the sparkling finally woke, still in alt form. Having knowledge that she didn't have before, the newborn sparkling decided to play around with that knowledge, since she naturally curious about it and unaware of the other member that occupied the same room with her. Gaining what control she could while in this other form, the femme sparkling turned the dial that just happened to be the volume up, unknowingly making it louder. When nothing happened, though, she activated what she would soon learn as the play button.

Music played loudly over the speakers, picking up at the beginning of a chorus. Miles awoke with a jerk of surprise as soon as the music started so abruptly, and he vaguely thought with some trepidation that he might have pissed his boxers.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

Stumbling out of bed with growing anxiety, Miles heard his father shout for him to turn off that infernal racket at this time of night.

_What I've done._

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done._

By this time, Miles had made his way over to the CD player and pushed the stop button, but it kept on playing. It was then that he noticed: the CD player's power button wasn't on! So how on Earth could it be playing?! More than a little freaked out, Miles cautiously opened the top to test a theory, and sure enough the CD that he listened to earlier wasn't in there since he took it out when he was through with it. Looking over at the closest outlet, he noticed that the cord that went with his CD player was plugged into the wall, but not connected to the CD player itself! This was just freaking him out more and more.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me._

"I thought I told you to turn that infernal racket off for tonight!"

Miles looked over his shoulder and sure enough, his mother and father were standing at his bedroom's doorway, his father being the one who spoke up.

"I'm trying, but something is seriously not right here, Dad!"

_Well I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done._

"What do you mean, sweet-"

Miles' mother cut off as the family of three stopped what they were doing and watched instead what was happening. Mr. Lancaster was now the closest to the red and yellow CD player since he went to see what was wrong with it, but out of pure fright, the femme sparkling _transformed_ for the first time.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become._

What seemed to be tears were dripping down from what looked like to be the eyes of the strange thing. The Lancaster family noticed that it had a feminine look, so the logical conclusion was that it must be a female. Sputters were also coming from it, sounding oh so like hiccups and sobs, much like crying.

_Erase myself_

Miles couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't want the poor thing to be so scared. Stepping forward slowly and carefully, so that…whatever it was…would know that he meant her no harm. When he reached her, he carefully and tenderly picked the cybernetic being that is his CD player up and cradled her.

_And let go of what I've done._

"You don't seriously think of keeping that thing do you?"

Miles looked up at his parents and in a serious voice said, "Yes, I do. I have this feeling that she's here in my care until another time."

His mother smiled and said, "Well she's got to have a name. So, what's it going to be?"

Miles looked down at the stereo in his arms, the red and yellow paint job complimenting each other well and the music still blasting its way through the speakers.

"Blaster. Her name will be Blaster."

_For what I've done._

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done. Lyrics come from Linkin Park "What I've Done". Please review and be nice. If any problems, please refer to a/n in prologue. I also have 2 bunnies up for adoption in my profile and a poll up.**


	3. Chapter 2: School Day, What's a Dude

**A/N: Another chapter up! Yay! But also notice on my profile a new poll to help me with future chapters of this fic. Please vote! When reviewing, be nice. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Day, What's a Dude to Do?**

"Miles, wake up! You're going to be late for school if you don't get up NOW!"

Miles rolled over in his bed once again with Blaster still curled up in his arms, up to his chest, as his alarm clock went off for the third time. It was his mother's wake up call that finally got him up, though.

A sleepy chirp came from the mouth of the mechanical female being that still clung to him, refusing to let go in her tired state. Seeing this made Miles chuckle and say, "Okay, Blaster, time for you to get up to so we can find out what you need to eat…or whatever it is that you need for meals."

Blaster lifted her head up to her see her guardian's face with a slightly grumpy look to it before getting comfortable once again in her own little makeshift bed that was his arms and falling asleep once again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Miles through Blaster up into the air much like a parent would do their own child and caught her as she came down, earning angry squeaks and chirps when he interrupted her nap, overall causing him to laugh.

Grabbing anything he could think of that could possibly help out his "baby sister" when it came time to feeding her, Miles finally bounded out of his room and down the stairs with Blaster still in his arms, only this time holding on for dear life as he ran like a "bat out of hell" down the hallway, around corners, and especially down the stairs.

Mr. Lancaster looked up from reading the newspaper as he heard his son enter the kitchen. "About time you got here. What took you so long?"

Miles laughed once again and said, "Blaster wouldn't get up. I had to give her my own wake up call."

Again angry squeaks and chirps came from the mouth of the baby-like cybernetic being as she gave Miles a telling off her own way, causing Miles to flush and his parents to laugh at his expense.

"My, isn't that going to be a little lady indeed?" Mrs. Lancaster asked. "I suggest you get her fed before you give her any more reasons to tell you off…how do you feed her?"

"That is one thing I have no idea about," Miles admitted. "But I'm gonna try a few ways until we can find what she needs to feed off of." With that said, Miles took out the cord that was plugged into the wall last night and plugged it into an outlet close to his chair before grabbing Blaster before she could make a mess of the pancake syrup that was out and plugged the other end into her where it belonged.

Blaster glared at the cord that was attached to her like it was a leech sucking blood out of a human. She really didn't want this form of energy anymore, but until she could get low-grade energon, it would have to do.

"What are you going to do about her while you're gone to school?" Miles stopped eating, his mouth full of chewed up pancakes. Swallowing dryly, Miles gave it some thought and said, "I don't know. I don't want to leave Blaster here alone. I don't want anyone to find out about her either. You and Mom have work. I have school. Though, I guess if I took her I could leave her out in the car with specific instructions to stay as a CD player until we get back home."

"Are you sure that's wise, Son?" What if someone finds out about her and 'freaks' out?"

The image of his best friend Sam sprang into his mind completely losing his mind as he freaked out that Miles' new stereo CD player was actually a robot, and in the background that Banes girl was screaming in the background about 'monsters.'

"Not only that, Sweetie, but what if someone does find out and alert the government? They could take her away!"

Miles shuddered at the thought of his precious "baby sister" being taken away from him so soon, especially just when she just got here and somehow came alive.

"But still, I think it'll be safer if she's with me. That way I know if something does happen and I can stop it," Miles replied with every bit of determination he had.

As soon as he finished breakfast and he was sure that Blaster was as "charged" as she could get at the time being with means of feeding her energy, Miles got in his car with Blaster in the passenger seat and started off down the road.

"Okay, Blaster, here's the thing: you can't be seen as your normal self where we're going. Okay? If anyone sees you like this, they'll freak out and take you away from me, and I don't want that to happen lil' sis. So you're going to have to remain in the form of the CD player you were before each time we come here. You think you can do that?"

Blaster stared at Miles with her wide baby blue optics before a whirring sound started emitting from her as she once again transformed for the second time in her young life of being alive.

Miles smiled as the last cog and metal snapped into place, once again leaving the red and yellow CD player that was once before. The drive finally ended as Miles beat up mustang finally pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Hey, Miles!"

Miles flinched slightly as he turned to greet his best friend, Sam Witwicky, and his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, hoping desperately that they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, a familiar F-22 jet flying in the surrounding area noticed that there was another spark in the vicinity: one that was not yet an Autobot. But also a real familiar 2009 Camaro also picked up on the same spark signature that was emitting from Miles Lancaster's car, or more specifically, his CD player.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Also there are now 3 bunnies up for adoption on my profile. Thank you.**


End file.
